Daydreamer
by Recipe4Chaos
Summary: Alice suddenly has a vision of a girl on the run, then she mysteriously vanishes. Meanwhile Leah, while on her routine patrol run, saves a stranger from a group of vampires and unwillingly imprints. But nobody is prepared for the secret this girl carries.
1. Prologue

I do not own Twlight, that right belongs to Stepheine Meyer. **

* * *

**

It was just another long eventless night at the Cullen house, everyone was lounging in the living room watching our oversized television while I engrossed myself in another fashion magazine in Jasper's lap. Everything was calm and serene, which was surprising since Emmett was usually bouncing off the walls at this time of night, and probably would've stayed that way if I hadn't gotten up to get another magazine. Once my fingers touched the glossy cover of the recent edition of Vouge I felt myself tense up and black out.

_I was in a drugstore watching a girl in a hoodie thumbing though the same Vouge magazine I was just about to pick up, though she had a blank expression in her hazel eyes. She shook her head vigorously and walked up and down each row of the rundown shop and picked a few extra things; snacks, first aid kits, and simple items of clothing, and walked up to the counter. The girl never once looked at the clerk as she paid for her items in cash and headed towards the door, stuffing her items in a cute plaid knapsack. _

_She froze though. _

_A man had just walked in and stared down at the girl. A wide toothy smile split his face. "Ah. So here you are my dear. I hope you don't plan to run away again, you'll just end up getting hurt like last time." Her breathing hitched as she backed into a rack. "None of you bastards get it do you? I'm not going with you!" With that she grabbed the rack and flung it at the man, who seemed to vanish from sight as the rack shattered the glass wall of the store. She quickly looked over her shoulder before jumping out the window and running as fast as her legs would carry her down the street, traveling though alleyways and vaulting over and under fences. She seemed desperate to get as far away from her pursuer as possible. _

_But there were more, five more. They were chasing her at a distance, waiting for her to tire out so they could grab her. All of them were vampires. But she was human, yet she was running until she was in the forests without slowing down. She was strong, but she wouldn't last for long if she didn't find a place to hide soon. The girl slowed her pace and came to a halt under a tree. Her eyes fell closed and her eyebrows pinched in deep concentration. They snapped open once more and she was off again. "Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit…" She chanted under her breathe. The vampires who were chasing her were closing in, they knew she couldn't get far from them now, they've been tracking her for years they knew her habits. _

_The girl tripped on an exposed root and tumbled down a steep hillside before rolling to a stop near a river. She lay there gasping, she wasn't hurt but she couldn't go on anymore. The five figures showed themselves and circled her. "Now we can do this the easy way, or the hard way. Your choice." The man from the drugstore told her, taking a step to where she laid. The girl laughed breathily and rolled on her side to face him. "Well your choices suck. So how about this?" She whipped out a silver gun and shot repeatedly at her pursuers. It was no use though, she had superb aim but the bullets didn't work on vampires. They disarmed her and just as one of them went to restrain her with ropes something ominous snarled in the foliage and the scene dispersed. _

"Alice? Alice what did you see?" It took me a moment to realize I was on the floor and Jasper was repeating the same line over and over again to me. "What?" He helped me up onto my feet. "What did you see?" I looked at my family, seeing they were all worried and confused. "A girl. She's running from a group vampires and she's in the Quileute reservation right now." I turned to Carlisle, pleading to him. "You need to call Sam. He needs to get this girl before these vampires take her." He nodded and rushed off without a word. Edward meanwhile looked at me with a questionable expression on his face. He must have seen my vision as well.

"This girl, she must be of great importance in order to come to you with such intensity. Does her path cross with ours, is that why you saw her?" To tell the truth I really didn't know, but all I did know was that we needed to find this girl pronto. I suddenly felt on edge, if my heart could beat right now it'd be racing. It felt like we were connected somehow, this girl and I. I could still feel her struggling to get away and her fear of being captured again. Jasper led me back over to the couch, sitting me in his lap. "Something's troubling you Ally, I can feel it." His hands gently squeezed my shoulders. Sighing deeply I leaned back into him. "It's just…I'm worried about her that's all. I don't even know who this girl but I'm afraid she's going to get hurt. It's really confusing." I admitted resting my head on his shoulder. "Well I'm sure this will all level out soon sugar," He told me, kissing my fingers lightly. "You just have to be patient."

Carlisle dashed into the room, looking in a rush and carrying his medical bag. "One of the wolves is bringing her now, and by Sam's observation she's not doing too well." A pang of fear hit me but was quickly dissolving away by Jasper's touch. "What would I do without you?" He smiled, kissing me briefly. "Probably go crazy." I smiled and got up, running upstairs to prepare one of the spare rooms for our new guest, always keeping my mind clear just in case I got an update on her.

* * *

Well there you go, i know short but that's how these things work.

if you want it to continue then i suggest you press the pretty button below


	2. Sucker Punched

I do not own Twilight, that right belongs to Stephenie Meyer and only her. I only own my OC and plot.

Just to warn all you readers this is a story containing lesbian themes and violence, so if you don't like that sort of thing i suggest you stop reading now...but other then that enjoy!

* * *

God I hated patrolling.

Even worse I hated patrolling by myself at night, not because I was afraid or anything, I just hated that if anything went wrong I was on my own for who knows how long. But I had to admit it was nice to just run and be free for once of all the damn voices in my head. Especially Sam's. I wanted more then anything to just cut him off instead of seeing how happy he was with Emily, it hurt to see him this way and I wasn't.

I was alone, I wasn't loved like everyone else. (Besides Embry and my little brother I was the only one without a damn imprint) I was the royal bitch of the pack, everything anyone did pissed me off and no one was allowd to be all hunky dory around while in my presence. It wasn't like I wanted to be like that towards everyone though. They all just automatically assumed that was the case because of my sarcastic behavior. No one saw that was just a barrier to keep them out, I didn't want them to see how I really felt. Sure, Sam might have a good idea but he will never know the extent of the damage he caused me. And I'll make sure I take that to my grave. Besides it wasn't like anyone would care anyway…

The distant sound of a rushing river had me diverting my rout, even though Sam would have a damn fit when he found out later I had the urge to take a quick water break. After all I've been running nonstop for hours, I'm sure my system could use a short rest anyway. But as I lapped up the cool water I felt the strangest pricking sensation running down my spine. I lifted my head to look at my surroundings, sniff at the wind a little. Nothing. Damn oversensitive senses, I swear being a wolf was the worst. I looked back at the water.

A wolf was staring back at me with its deep dark anguish filled eyes. I snarled at it and swiped my paw across the image, that thing wasn't me…I wasn't an animal. But unfortunately I was and there was nothing I could do to change that. I was forever stuck the way I was and I blamed so many things; my own pack for refusing to accept me, the damn vampires for causing this change in me into this thing in the first place, but I blamed myself even more.

A gentle breeze blew in and it carried an awfully sweet sent, almost making me gag from its potency. Immediately I started running in the direction the smell was coming from, the stench could only mean the presence of vampires in the area. And that only meant a shit load of trouble. I sent out a warning howl as I ran, hopefully getting the pack's attention. The sounds of distant gunshots had me moving at high speed, though why I felt in such a hurry to get to my new destination I wasn't quite sure. All I knew was that I had to get there and as quickly as possible.

"Get away from me!" I heard somebody yell, a human, a girl. Shit they captured a human! But as I got closer though I found myself skidding to a stop behind some bushes.

Okay I was right about the vampires and the captive human, but I wasn't really counting on the human being…so…well, _attractive_.

If I didn't know any better I would've thought she was a leech herself. I mean she was perfect, smooth flawless porcelain skin that looked as if it glowed in the moonlight, long silky raven hair that I was dying to run my fingers though, and the most stunning hazel eyes I've ever seen in my entire life. If that wasn't beauty I didn't know what was. My gaze next fell to her deliciously full pink lips that just taunted me, practically just waiting for me to come up and kiss them. Oh wait did I just say that?

One of the bloodsuckers grabbed her arms and pulled them tightly behind her back. She gasped and a growl suddenly emitted from me, even though when the bloodsucker pulled her arms back her breasts pushed out and had my insides squirming like live worms. What the hell was going on with me? This girl was being attacked and I'm standing here like an idiot watching it happen. "If your done playing games now dear, I think it's time we took you back." The biggest of the group said, which I assumed was the leader. What the hell did he mean though by take her back, take her where? Didn't matter to me though because they weren't taking her anywhere. I leaned back and prepared to launch myself, waiting for the exact moment in which to strike.

_Leah! Leah where the hell are you? _

Of course Sam was the first one to answer my howl, he was the almighty Alpha after all. He had to be the first one on the scene and had to be the one to decide which course of action to take.

_By the river, I have five vampires in my sights Sam. They have a girl with them. _

He started cursing up a storm on our mental link and I tried very hard not to roll my eyes at him.

_I can take them Sam. You know I'm the quickest of the pack. I can just grab her and go, they wont know what hit them. _

_You are not to move until I get there, and that's an order. Paul just joined me and Jacob and Jared are on their way. Do not interact with the enemy until we get there. _

I felt the first pang of the Voice of the Alpha hit me, like chains were binding me to the ground and preventing me from making any sort of movement. He knew I'd throw the first punch, so he used his damn authority against me.

_What is this Call Of Duty? This is a human life we're talking about Sam, this girl's life is in danger! These vampires are going to kidnap her and you just want me to sit back and watch? _

_Yes. We'll be there soon._

Anger flooded hotly my veins, how could he just make me wait? He wouldn't get here in time! I could just run in, grab the girl, and lead the leeches over to him to finish them off and the girl would be fine. But he wouldn't allow it because of the risks, the asshole. The girl looked right at the bushes to where I was hiding, scanning around as if she knew there was somebody there watching her. I thought our eyes met for a few seconds. She parted her lips to say something but the lead vampire took a strip of cloth and tied it around the girl's mouth, muffling any noise she was about to make. "Let's get out of here. We've already overstayed our welcome and we can't risk getting caught now." I was trembling hard where I stood. They were leaving, and who knows if we could ever catch up to them in time to save her.

That's it I couldn't do it, I couldn't just sit here and watch her just disappear. I wouldn't let these vampires just whisk her away and do who knows what to her. Fuck Sam and his rules I wasn't loosing her! A snarl ripped up my throat and caught the attention of the small coven before me. Good, now they knew I was here.

_Leah don't you dare move! We're almost there just wait-_

_No! Fuck you Sam I'm not letting them take her! _

With that I lunged myself from the bushes and on top of a nearby leach, tearing off his head and going for the next one in my reach. The vampires who held the girl dropped her and went after me. I leapt over one and clawed at another, successfully wounding him and making them all keep their distance from me. I crouched low and paced back and forth in front of the girl, baring my teeth and extending my claws. _Any of you so much as take one step near her and I'll kill you where you stand. _The leader glared at me with a fiery fury which I gladly returned ten fold. _Oh I'm shaking in my boots, the big bad vampy is gonna beat me up! Fuck you leech. _He could give me the stink eye all he wanted I still wasn't going anywhere. The girl whimpered behind me and I risked a glance, our eyes met and I swear I was momentarily stunned. She didn't look afraid or in distress that a giant wolf just jumped out of nowhere and started tearing apart her vampire captors, instead she looked at me in complete wonderment and mild shock. Almost like she was surprised someone came to her rescue…but at the same time she looked as if she knew I was coming.

I may not be a mind reader like that bloodsucker Cullen but I could clearly read in her eyes her silent plea; please don't let them take me. Well whoever this girl was she could be sure that I'll do anything in my power to keep that from happening. To my surprise though she slowly started slumping to one side, looking at me though half hooded eyes. If she was hurt or sick I didn't know, I just needed to get her out of here and fast.

_Sam I'm taking the girl outta here, she's not doing too good. You better be here to back me up._

I could just imagine him gritting his teeth and fuming at what I just did. But then again he knew this was a delicate situation from the start. I could hear her heart rate slowing dramaticly.

_Go, get her out of here. Get her to the Cullen's we'll take care of them._

I was going to get hell later, I knew that. But I was just relived I could finally get her out of this place and away from these leeches. I swerved around and tossed her over my back. After making sure she was safely secured I dashed off at high speed though the forest. I was running on newfound energy, I had to make sure she stayed safe and as far away from these creeps as possible. As I shot though the trees though her heart rate suddenly picked up and she started thrashing around on my back, I had to stop and drop her under a tree for fear i'd drop her. She stared at me for the longest time, looking as if she were trying to pick me apart piece by piece to figure me out. Personally if i were human right now I would be blushing like mad. Then she wiggled her fingers and jerked her head. She wanted her restraints off. I'd do that but I didn't have opposable thumbs at the moment.

I backed away a few feet, looked at her, then over to the line of trees and then back at her again. _I'll only be gone a moment, okay? Don't move…please. _One of her elegantly arched eyebrows raised but she nodded. Did she understand me? I'll have time to figure it out later.

I continued backing away into the trees and quickly phased, and after checking that she didn't run off I changed into my usual cut off sweats and sports bra. She jumped as I came back through the trees. "Don't freak out, it's just me." I told her as I walked back out to her, holding my hands up slightly. "I'm here to help you, not hurt you." She relaxed and nodded again. I knelt in front of her and gently tugged down the gag around her mouth. "You okay?" She gulped down a few breaths of fresh air. "Yeah…yeah I think so…thank you." I shook my head and untied her wrists, which she massaged after they were freed.

"For what?" Her hazel eyes looked up at me, a small smile gracing her perfect lips. "For saving me of course. I know it was you back there, I can tell by your eyes." My eyes? What did I have something in them? I turned my head away and started checking them. "Their very unique." She added with a giggle. Okay now I had questions. But of course right when I went to ask them she started doing that slumping thing again. I caught her before she hit the ground and hoisted her up in my arms. "Don't worry I'm going to get you help." As soon as I went to run though she grabbed my shoulder. "No hospital's…please." She pleaded, sounding more exhausted by the minute. "Oh please, I'm not taking you to a hospital." Before she could say anything I was off again, but not as fast as I was going last time. Last thing I needed was to freak her out again in her condition.

But the closer we got to our destination the more I started to worry for her. She was getting weaker, I could feel it. "Just hold out a little longer for me, we're almost there." She pressed her face into my neck, making me feel more protective of her then I already was. This was so out of my character. I've never felt this way towards anyone, this almost vicious need to defend this girl actually scared me. Nothing scared me, and I mean nothing.

The familiar white house came up in the distance and as soon as I got close I was met halfway by Carlisle, Edward, and Jasper. Carlisle immediately took her into his arms and whisked her off into his house. Why did I suddenly feel so empty? I saw Edward smirk out of the corner of my eye and I growled t him. "You answer that question Cullen and I swear I'll hit you so hard your head will spin." He chuckled and held his hands up. "I didn't say anything." I started towards the house, I wasn't going to leave her alone in a house full of bloodsuckers, not after what she just went through. And personally I just wanted to get away from him, the filthly mind reading bastard. "You were going to Cullen, don't say you weren't."

"How nice to see you Leah." Another Cullen greeted me when I entered, a tall woman with long dark hair. Her name was Esme if I remember correctly. The motherly one. "Yeah, sure." Was all I could come up with without sounding like a complete bitch, after all I had to admit she was kinda nice…for a vampire. She smiled sweetly. "Would you like anything to eat? Running all the way here must've wore you out." I shook my head. "No thanks, do you anything about the girl?"

She led me over to the large expanse that was the living room and I took the seat closest to the stairs. "Carlisle just took her upstairs, but I'm sure he won't be long." She was right, it only took a few minutes before the guy appeared in the living area. Ha, how ironic, living area and I was the only thing living. I stood up and walked a few paces closer. "Well? How is she, she's okay right?" I asked him. He gave me a weary smile. "Carmen, the girl you just brought in, she's suffering from severe malnutrition and dehydration. She wouldn't have lasted another week in her condition, if you didn't find her when you did she would've died within the next few days." I looked up at the stairs, suddenly feeling like I should run up there to see if Carmen was alright…Carmen…for some odd reason I felt even more connected to her now that I knew her name.

"What would've caused that?" I wondered out loud. "Well I have my theories," Carlisle told me. I looked back over at him, surprisingly willing to hear him out. "We first found out about Carmen when Alice had a sudden vision of her buying supplies in a drugstore. From that vision Alice told us she was on the run and being tracked down by five vampires, of which she was aware of what they were and why they wanted her. I'm assuming the rest of your pack is taking care of them as we speak." He added. I nodded as he continued. "Yes. Well from my examinations she was on the run for a fairly long time, possibly months maybe even a few years. But according to Alice's vision these vampires have been after her for a fairly long time. With her permission I went through her things and found a very small ration of food and water, she's never taken the time to stop and properly refuel and rest her body. You could say these vampires were chasing her to death's door themselves."

A growl suddenly passed through my lips. Every eye in the room immediately went to me, I felt on edge as they continued to stare. "What? I'm not allowed to be pissed that the leeches who were chasing this poor girl were slowly killing her?" No one answered me. My hands started trembling and slowly one by one they started leaving, but Carlisle stayed behind. For awhile he just stood there and watched me, then he spoke up. "You seem worried about this girl's wellbeing. More then you should." I glared at him. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?" He sat himself on the sofa and continued to watch me with an impassive stare. "Nothing. It just seems odd that your taking such a strong liking to Carmen. You are complete strangers to each other yet your acting as if she's your responsibility."

"She is my responsibility." I told him harshly, then gasped. I sunk down into the nearest chair and rubbed my face. "God help me." I groaned under my breathe. My head felt like it was swimming in a huge sea of confusion and was slowly drowning. I was about to rethink about Esme's offer about making me food. I was probably acting like this because I haven't eaten since five o'clock this afternoon, and according to the clock above the television it was going on midnight. "You don't have to answer this if you don't want to, I'm just curious." Carlisle asked me, I lifted my head to looked at him. "Shoot." He leaned forward on the sofa. "What makes this girl so important to you?" I looked back down at my hands, wondering the same thing myself. "I don't know." I answered him honestly.

He didn't say anything more to me after that and as the minutes dragged on I figured I'd close my eyes and catch a few Zs. I didn't fall asleep but my mind took this time to wander back to Carmen. There was something about her, and I wasn't talking about my sudden interest. She wasn't afraid when she was around the vampires; hell she seemed more pissed then anything that they had her. She also knew that I was the wolf that saved her. That was what surprised me the most, she knew I was this giant animal and she didn't seem to care. But would she still feel the same when she woke up? That's what kept me from falling asleep, I was too busy thinking about her.

A door flew open and somebody stormed in. "Where is she?" I was just conscious enough to know that was Sam, and he was pissed. "She just dozed off a couple of minute ago. Try not to be too hard on her Sam, she's been worrying herself sick about this girl." I'd have to thank Carlisle for that later, because Sam sighed and his seething mood lightened just a tad. "I know, but that doesn't change the fact that she disobeyed a direct order."

I opened my eyes and stretched out my kinked muscles, surprised to see a blanket had been draped over me. One of the Cullen's must've done that while I was out. "Don't bother, he's still gonna give me a brutal beating anyway. But thanks for trying." I yawned and looked over at the doc. "You might wanna leave the room for a minute. This could get a little messy." He smiled and nodded. "Of course, I have to go check on Carmen's progress anyway."

He started up the stairs but looked back down at us. "If it's not too much to ask though could you please try not to break anything? Esme will have my head if she finds the place a wreck." I watched as he disappeared from sight, a small part of myself wishing I was up there with him. Instead though I faced my Alpha and braced myself, I was definitely going to get hell now that we were alone. "Alright, lets hear it."

* * *

Yeah i know i turned Leah's character personoa inside out and completly backwards, but it works with what's going to happen later on trust me. but don't think for one second she's gonna stay soft and cuddly for long. i plan to presurve the Leah we've all come to know and love.

you know that button down there? yeah the one that says review, press it and write me a REALLY awesome one if you want to see this story continue!


	3. Adding Insult to Injury

I do not own Twlight sadly, that right belongs to Stephene Meyer. cuz if i did there would be a lot of gay characters and poor Leah wouldn't be single! (Though i'd gladly change that myself, i'll let my OC Carmen do that for me)

enjoy and reveiw all!

* * *

Now that we were alone his rage ignited and he went off like a stick of dynamite.

"What the fuck gave you the idea to act against me? If you just would've waited another second we could've handled this together! That's what packs do, they work together. But apparently you don't give a rat's ass about your pack anyway. Because of your stupidity Jacob almost got himself killed trying to cover you, what was going through your damn head back there Leah?"

I clenched my hands tightly till I felt my fingernails pierce my skin. If he thought I was going to just stand here and take his bullshit he had another thing coming. "Saving Carmen." I spat at him. "That's what was going through my head. You know as well as I do that by the time any of you got there they would've grabbed her and fucking ran over the state line before we could find their trail. This is were you and I have our differences Sam, I'm willing to take risks to save what matters were you wouldn't dare to even consider it." His eyes flared up, he looked like he was going to hit me any second. I'd like to see him try personally. "You don't even know this girl, she's a runaway that those vampires thought was an easy snack. You risked your life and the life of your pack mates for someone you barely even know." The flames in his eyes never wavered but I saw them flick momentarily in deep confusion. "Why?"

"Because she matters to me, and if you call her a fucking bloodsucker's snack one more time I swear I'll hurt you. I don't give a flying fuck if you're my Alpha don't you dare insult Carmen like that. She's been through enough without any of your bullshit." I snarled through my teeth. He snarled back just as fiercely. "You will watch your tone with me Leah Clearwater."

I was absolutely steaming at this point, what was I five? You watch your tone with me, I'll watch my tone alright. I'll watch it all over his face. "I don't know where you got this surge of bravado but it better stop now. And if you ever disobey my orders again you will get more then just a slap on the wrist." I looked at him incredulously, he was joking, he had to be joking. "You call this punishment Sam? So you ripped me an asshole, it's not like I haven't had that happen before." His large hand grabbed my throat and slammed me up against the wall. I thought he was angry before, this time he was absolutely livid. "I mean it Leah." Sam growled, his frame slightly trembling. "If you ever pull a stunt like this again I'll banish you from the pack and force you off the reservation." My eyes widened at him, my body going slack. I felt like he just slapped me in the face. "You wouldn't dare." He released me and took a few steps back as I dropped to the floor, massaging the place where his hand grabbed my neck. "You need to learn that some risks aren't worth taking. You can't just do whatever you want because it feels like the right thing to do, that's not how the world works." He turned and started walking away.

"What about Emily?" I called out gruffly and picking myself up off the floor. There was no way this conversation was over, it was far from it.

He froze and slowly turned back to face me. "What about her?" I looked him square in the face and stood a little straighter. "Just imagine yourself in my position for a second. What if you were me and you saw Emily being held captive by a group of vampires, you didn't know who she was, but you just feel this immense feeling to save her and protect her with your life and you couldn't shake it off. Wouldn't you defy your Alpha to save that person even if it meant risking your own life to do it?"

He took my question into deep consideration, standing there for what seemed like an eternity. "That depends," He finally said. "Did you imprint on Carmen?" I stumbled back, appalled he just said that to me. "What the hell kind of question is that Sam?"

"A rational one. I would only do what you did because Emily is my imprint and I'd do anything to make sure she was safe and out of harm's way. You took that risk for somebody you've never met in your life, the only explanation that makes sense is that you imprinted on Carmen."

Imprint? How could I imprint, she was a girl! Last time I checked it wasn't possible for two females to imprint. "Your fucking crazy Sam." I stormed back over into the living area, but he followed close behind. Just to think a few seconds ago he was talking about me having a sudden surge of bravado. "Am I Leah? You've never gone against me, and you hate my guts. But you've always followed my lead no matter what because you knew it was your duty as a Quileute wolf to follow your Alpha. Then all of the sudden Carmen shows up out of nowhere and you broke away from me like it was nothing. Something isn't adding up and you know it." He headed up the stairs and gestured for me to follow and I did, despite the fact I was still pissed at him.

Along the way I somehow I took the lead and found Carmen's room right away, it was as if I already knew where she was though I didn't even see where Carlisle took her in the first place. Sam held open the door and we walked inside. My focus instantly went to the bed where she was laying, her small body was hooked up to all these beeping machines and tubes were sticking out her arms, hell she even had a nasal cannula on her.

I felt like crying right there, she looked so bad…and I was just seeing the extent of the damage now. She was thin, not anorexic thin but thin enough to show she wasn't at a healthy weight. Her face was slightly sunken in, dark purple rings were under her eyes and there were bruises on her wrists and neck. I could only imagine what else was wrong with her. "It hurts doesn't it? Seeing her lying there and feeling totally useless because you know you can't do anything more then what you've done already. Your heart feels like its shattering into pieces the longer you stare at her. I bet your even starting to think it's your fault she's like this." I swallowed thickly and blinked back the tears that threatened to fall, I refused to let him see me break down like this. "It does…but how do you know how I feel?" He smiled softly and looked over at Carmen. "Because you look like me when I was in the hospital with Emily after I attacked her." I shook my head and forced myself to look away from Carmen. "This can't be happening, it just isn't possible."

Sam looked at me and gave me the most strangest look. "What's not possible?" I ran my hands over my face and started pacing the room, feeling anxiety building up in my chest and making it harder to breathe. "That I imprinted on her! Because if that were true that'd make me a lesbian, not that I really give a fuck if I were it would explain a lot of things," I looked over at him. "But what if she isn't like that? What if she rejects me, what do I do then Sam?" He leaned against the door jam, again looking in deep thought. "That can't happen. Your imprint is chosen by compatibility, so if you imprinted on her that would only mean she's a lesbian too."

Okay, this just got really fucking weird. Here I am pacing around like a mad woman discussing my sexuality and possible imprint on a stranger with my ex boyfriend, when was something ever going to make sense here?

A rapid beeping sound met my ears and my eyes darted over to Carmen, her breathing had quickened and she was trembling all over. "No…don't hurt me…please…" I went over to the side of her bed and grasped her hand gently in mine, caressing the side of her face with the other. "It's okay sweetie, no one's gonna hurt you anymore. I promise. No one will ever hurt you again." I told her softly. As soon as I said those words her body instantly relaxed and her heart rate slowly went back to normal. I smiled down at her then looked back over at Sam. "What I just did…why did it feel so right?"

"Because she's your mate Leah. It's your job as one to make sure she feels safe." He joined me at her bedside and placed a hand on my shoulder, squeezing ever so gently. "If it helps in any way I'm still trying to wrap my head around this too. But we'll discuss this more in the morning." I watched as he went to leave, but I stopped him before he walked out the door.

"Hold up, what am I supposed to do now?" He paused and looked over his shoulder, grinning widely. "You're a wolf Leah, figure it out." His grin widened further. "Don't think just because I'm not mad at you now your out of trouble though." I smirked back. "Really? I thought I was in the clear." I snapped my fingers. "Damn! Guess I'll have to try groveling next time." He chuckled and shook his head. "Goodnight Leah."

"Night."

After standing there staring at her for quite some time I finally got the guts to crawl in carefully beside her, and as if on impulse she cuddled up against me and my arms encircled her.

It just felt natural holding her like this, but my mind couldn't help but wander to the morning. What would she think when she woke up and found me here? To me the sun couldn't rise fast enough. But lucky me I had a few hours of shut eye before one of the leeches came in. It was the small, pixie looking one. "Esme wishes to see you down stairs for a moment, if that's okay of course." She said sauntering over to the bed and placing a tray at the end, it held a surprisingly small amount of food; a bowl of mixed fruit, a cup of nuts, and a plate of wholegrain toast with eggs. Then I noticed she was holding a paper cup with pills. "Pain relievers, just in case she needs them. The food portions are small because Carlisle wants to gradually replenish her, too much at once could be harmful in her state. But that's if she can even wake up today, Carlisle expects at least another twenty four hours before her body has enough strength to even do that."

I looked down at Carmen, tenderly brushing a few strands of her raven hair from her face. "I won't be gone long." I found myself whispering before pressing my lips to her forehead. I carefully got out of the bed and walked out of the room, giving her sleeping form one last fleeting glance before I went down stairs. A terrific smell wafted in from the kitchen and I was instantly drawn to it. Damn werewolf cravings.

"Good morning Leah, did you sleep well?" Esme asked me as I sat myself at the island, she placed a large omelet and toast in front of me along with a cup of steaming hot coffee. "I've had better nights." I said then started shoveling my face full of food, hot damn I was hungry! I was practically licking my plate in ten seconds flat. I think I beat Jacob's record. "Didn't know anybody here could cook, you might just have to challenge Emily one day." She smiled and took my plate and cup. "Why thank you Leah that's very kind of you."

I nodded and left the room trying not to seem in a rush, damn that was awkward for me. I saw the doc coming down the stairs, he looked my way and waved me over. "Carmen is doing extremely well. Alice said she woke up as soon as you left and sat up with ease." I quirked my eyebrow at him. "And that's a good thing…right?" He smiled. "Extremely. If she can sit up without discomfort then she's recovering faster then I previously thought. Alice is getting her a change of cloths, she was very eager on coming down and seeing her heroine."

She wanted to see me, _and_ she thought I was a hero? Well I guess all my worrying last night was for nothing. But it didn't stop me from being nervous. Carlisle looked back up the stairs then back at me, his smile widening. "In fact here she comes now." For a split second I swore I was seeing double, Alice was walking down the staircase with an exact duplicate of herself. Talk about double trouble. "Uh…whoa." Was all I could get out. One of them smiled. "Uncanny huh? It's like we're twins!"

Okay, I was going to assume that was Alice, she was always the hyperactive, crack head one. I switched my gaze to the woman standing next to her, she was wearing a white v neck sweater with jeans. "Please tell me your Carmen." Her pink lips tugged at the corner into a soft smile. "As far as I'm concerned I am. At least that's what my birth certificate says anyway." She walked the rest of the way down the stairs. I noted to myself that she kept her hand on the rail, leaning into it slightly.

She went to step off the last step but lost her balance and started falling forward with a gasp. I immediately rushed over and caught her in my arms, pulling her flush to my chest. For a moment we just stared at each other, my hands slipping down to rest on her waist. I noticed faintly that she was wearing a light shade of eye shadow, it made her eyes glow and look less worn down. The purple rings under her eyes were lighter and I knew it was because she rested easy last night. Those golden eyes of hers met with mine as her arms tightened around my neck. "Um…thanks for catching me. I guess I'm still a little weak." I put her down but kept my hands on her waist. "No problem."

I realized that we were alone, and by alone I meant the whole house was empty. Weird… But regardless I led her over to the couch and sat her down, lowering myself gently next to her. "How are you feeling?"

"Better actually, just a little run down. Nothing that I'm not used to." She smiled and I felt my heart race at the sight of it. "I'll be fully recuperated by the end of this week. I know that sounds pretty strange for a little old human like myself but I'm a pretty quick healer."

I chuckled softly. "I don't doubt that at all, if you can fend of bloodsuckers you could probably move the world for all I know." She laughed at that, and that laugh to me sounded like the most beautiful thing in the world. It seemed to brighten my spirits and make me feel…well, good. "Why thank you, um…" Carmen giggled nervously. "I'm sorry I don't believe we were introduced properly."

Suddenly remembering that, I tripped over a few words before I finally got my name out coherently.

" Leah, Leah Clearwater." I was surprised at the sparks I felt between us as she slipped her hand in mine and gripped gently. Her eyes showed she felt something too, because she was studying our hands for a long moment before raising her head to look at me. "Carmen Brandon..." She said softly. I would have told her I already knew her name but I found myself unable to think at the moment. We were slowly leaning into each other and I didn't try to stop it, Carmen's hand ran up my arm as she tilted her head slightly. I could hear both our hearts pick up in pace in the anticipation hanging between us. All I had to do was just lean in a little more to taste those succulent lips of hers, my hands were already itching to weave into her hair and pull her towards me.

A few locks of her hair fell in her face and my hand automatically reached up to brush it away. She grinned and her hand switched from my arm to my thigh where it rubbed gently. Her boldness was so fucking sexy, it was just amazing how this woman acted. I felt a fire starting to burn somewhere in my core and this weird chill run down my spine. My body started to tremble and it took every fiber of my being to just sit there and let her touch me like this. It was obvious she was experienced in the art of pleasuring another women, because her hands were roaming everywhere and each touch of her fingers set my skin on fire.

A word was never uttered at all between us. But there was no need for words anyway, she said everything she needed to say just though her ministrations. I felt a soft growl form deep in my chest and I parted my lips as it clawed its way up my throat and threw my clenched teeth. She paused her actions and I momentarily feared I scared her, but the noise just seemed to intrigue her more then anything. "Was that a growl of pleasure or annoyance?" She wondered out loud, her hand slowly creeping up my leg.

Another soft growl emitted from me. "A little bit of both. Your teasing the shit out of a shewolf." I breathed. She smiled deviously and moved closer to me. "You can touch me you know…I won't stop you." Oh god, do I dare pass up the invitation? My body didn't need time to think it over, I was crashing out lips together and pulling her body into my lap before I could even answer my own question. Carmen moaned deeply into my mouth and threaded her fingers into my hair and they only got louder when my hands slipped under her shirt and cupped her breasts. I was surprised that I actually did that because I've never been with another female before. And surprising still I didn't care. The feel of her soft skin beneath my fingertips and skilled mouth moving against mine seemed to cause the world to fall away for a minute and just leave us.

It had to be the most amazing thing I've ever felt, and hopefully would never stop feeling. But of course good things can't last forever so we both broke away to gulp down some much needed air, though I continued to place feather light kisses on her lips during that time. "Don't you think we're moving too fast?" I joked.

"I don't know, are we?" She asked back. I gave her breasts another good squeeze and she gasped. "Nope." Before we could do anything more though I retreated my hands unwillingly from her and placed them at my sides. "But I think we should stop for now, last thing I need to do is tire you out. " She blew a stray hair that fell in front of her face. "Yeah, I guess your right." Settling herself next to me, we spent the next hour or so just talking about everything and anything that came to our minds, skirting around the events of last night and anything intimately personal. Soon enough though she passed out in my lap and I sat there watching over her.

All the while I couldn't help but think about the moment we just shared, how natural it came to me to please her. I guess this just proved that Carmen was my imprint and I was, in fact, a full blown lesbian. But hey I was actually happy for once so I didn't really give a damn. Though I couldn't say that for sure I was just wait until the rest of the pack found out.

I'm gonna want to skin them all alive by sundown.

* * *

I'm soo sorry that i haven't updated sooner! you can blame a guy in my gym class, he gave me a damn concussion durring soccer and i couldn't use my computer (or do anything else for the matter) for a whole week and two days! but anyway heres a nice chapter that i rewrote so it had some lemon zest to hint at later chapter contents *wink, wink*

if you like it, hate it, have an idea to make it better, then press the pretty button below and write me something really, really nice!


End file.
